fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nirvana Icebane
---- Nirvana Icebane (ニルヴァーナIcebane, Niruvu~āna Icebane)is the daughter of Nirvana, the ice dragon. Nirvana Icebane is usually called “Dragon of the Arctic.” but is dubbed as “The Blizzard Child”. Nirvana Icebane is among the ranks of the Seven Swordsmen, the second strongest. She is known largely in the Crescent Archipelago; she is known thus because she was the one who was taught Ice Dragon Slayer magic from her ‘mother’ Nirvana Icebane (From where she gets her name.) and after that leading a full frontal assault on the Ten Kings of Chaos. ''Appearance. '''Nirvana' dons a set of armour, she wears daily, during formal, or informal events. The armour itself, has a elegant design, golden lace running through it, symbolizing the blood of the country she protects, through her veins. The tiara, upon her head, is gold, with a rare design given to her, from the 12 Blacksmiths, symbolizes that she is a treasure in this country. Her hair and eyes are a dark blue colour, the frost runs through her veins. She has a cape, that is the same colour as her armour, but has a red inside. It can keep heat or cold out. Her most notable piece of clothing is her knee boots, the one most stylish part of her... Wardrobe. ''Personality. '''Nirvana' is level headed, she likes to think things through. Her entire personality is mostly relying on logical thinking. She sometimes lets her emotions cloud her judgement, which may seriously harm the outcome of a problem. ''History. '''Nirvana' was once a child of a Noble family, she enjoyed being pampered. She was happy, a happy, innocent child, with a happy, innocent family. But one day, it all changed, her life, was flipped upside down. Her Father, was an innocent man, charged with a crime that was absurd, he was charged with murder. The murder of twelve families; the mother charged with being an ac compliance of this crime. Nirvana, being the only one who was innocent, was kicked out of her house, and shooed off from town. She then went into the Icelands of Dragon Sword Island, she then met her adoptive mother, Nirvana Iceland. Her mother, was not a human, but rather a Dragon! From here, she was taught Frost Dragon Slayer Magic, and left, at the age of sixteen. She then proceeded to look for powerful foes, or a guild to join, she then discovered the Ascending Wyvern, joining them, she quickly rose the ranks, and made it to one of the most powerful members; Also known as the S-Class mages of The Seven Swordsmen. She was then called, The Blizzard Child, for being cold hearted, and ruthless in battle. ''Magic and Abilities. *'Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic:' Nirvana is able to use Frozen DS Magic, with all the spells that come with it, with a few of her own. (W.I.P) *'Frozen Dragon's Roar:' Unlike most Dragon Slayers, who simply unleash their respective roar in the form of a cataclysmic blast, Nirvana tends to preform her in a way that is exclusive to her. Upon taking a deep breath, she will draw in a combination of cold energy and air, mixing the two as they are stationed within her mouth. Once she is ready to do so, she will unleash it in the form of a chilling hurricane that originates from her mouth. *'Frozen Dragon's Frozen Torrent:' This technique is used by Nirvana, similar to the roar of hers. She inhales deeply, usually taking in a ten seconds worth of air, the air then becomes dense with Frozen energy, she then exhales slowly, causing the torrent to spray everywhere that it is able too, it cannot go past a metre up, since it is so dense. *'Frozen Dragon's Ice Barrier:' Nirvana uses this spell to protect herself from enemy spells. This spell has a setback, it takes time to come down, therefore, once she's used it, she could be vulnerable in there, if it doesn't melt in time. *'Ice Dragon's Frozen Wasteland: Nirvana is capable of releasing this spell when she is pissed off, or in a pickle. She could potentially turn any landscape into a frozen wasteland, hence the name of the spell. This spell is to change the element of the landscape, into her favour, therefore using less magic power to power up some icy spells. *'''Dragon Force: '''Nirvana has the ability to go into the Dragon Force state at will, although, to do it at will, it takes a toll on her body, giving her frost bite, if she stays in Dragon Force too long, it powers up even the most basic spell, almost ten fold. Dragon Force, and Ice Dragon's Frozen Wasteland, is a deadly combination, it almost doubles the Dragon Force abilities. Equipment. Stats.''' Category:Bismarck-Chan